Mater's New Tall Tales
Mater's New Tales include seven (or maybe more) new tall tales. Of cousre McQueen is in all of them. But not only McQueen is in the new ones but Doc is in them to. 1. Mater the God- Synopsis: When Lighting and Mater read a book about the gods, Mater tells Lighting how he was the ruler of all gods and created tons of think. Ex: the word Dad gum and motor oil. And he tells Lighting how he was Mater's fourth son who's the ruler of race tracks, but Mater cares more about his third son who is Doc. 2. Robo-Mater- Synopsis: Mater tells Lighting when he was born he was a robot after they see Sarge with new metal wheels. Mater talks about how he was super smart that he built an entire amuzement park himself, and he skipped to college. And Lighting was Mater's college roommate who dropped out and had long filthey hair and warts. But Doc was there third roommate who played pranks on Lighting. 3. Mater Wars!- Synopsis: After seeing the new Star Wars movie Mater tells Lighting how he was going to play Luke Skywalker (or as they call Skydriver). Then it shows scenes Mater played like when Mater (Luke) got his first lightsaber, when Mater battles Darth Vader (or as they call Dark Oil Vader), and when Mater unmasks Dark Oil Vader. It turns out Lighting is Dark Oil Vader. But before Lighting says a word Doc as Han Solo (no name for Han Solo because they didn't say his name) blasts him. 4. Were-Mater- Synopsis: On Halloween night Lighting as Doc and Mater as a vampire sees Ramone as a werewolf and Mater tells the tale of how he was bit by a wolf. It's midnight Mater's alone (he's not wearing a costume) on Halloween he hears noises in bushes, but it's Luigi. Then out of nowhere a werewolf comes and bites Mater, and Mater turns into a werewolf. But then Lighting comes out as a real vampire! They both bite each other and they become Were-pires. But Doc (as a vampire hunter) shoots Lighting with a wooden bullet and he turned to dust. 5. P.U.M. (President of the United Mater)- Synopsis: Everybody celebrates that the President won his relection. Mater tells Lighting that before he (Obama) became President he was the big man. Then it shows Mater in a suit doing a few things Ex: writing new laws, and giving speeches. Then Lighting (as the vice-president) wants to be the next president. But Doc (as one of Mater's bodyguards) punches Lighting and throws him out of the white house thinking he's crazy. 6. Mater's Mustache- Synopsis: Everyone is shocked that Fillmore has a mustache! So Mater decides to tell Lighting how he had a mustache. Mater looks the same but he has a giant brown mustache covering his entire lips. But his mustache can flick people so he flicks a few people, but a man with an even bigger stache challenges Mater to a flick contest so they flick each other but Mater is losing. But Lighting comes with a small mustache but it's no help. Then Doc arrived and sprayed a liquid that dissolves the villian's mustache. 7. Superhero-Mater- Synopsis: After watching a new episode of Superman, Mater tells Lightning about how he used to be a superhero. A flashback then comes up with Mater (as Mater Supreme) fighting bad guys. Then Lightning (as Super Lightning) comes and helps. Doc (as Doc-Get-Well) bandeges the bad guys and throws them in jail.